A Love Story
by Lukitene
Summary: Do you have problems choosing what ship to sail? Do you want every pairing at once? Your days of worry are over! Here, you will find all the wellknown ships plus some more, all written in only three paragraphs! Take a look, eh?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: all characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, except for the wonderful OC, who belongs to a lot of fan fiction writers all around the globe. No copyright intended.**

A/N: I know I have misspelled names and words in this piece, I know I have grammatical errors, typos and so on. I assure you, it is all on purpose. If you are a fan fiction writer yourself, please don't be offended. I'm sure your fic is original and nothing like this at all…

Chapter one- Harry

Harry Potter was in love with the most perfectly being in the history of the universe. She had brown, frizzy hair and big hazel eyes, and was the brightest witch in her age. He loved her so much he thought his heart would explode and send off tiny little purple sparks shaped in the words 'Hermione Jane Granger', witch is quite strange. Harry never knew he was such a romantic, but he liked it.

Harry wondered all the time how he was supposed to tell the love of his life that she was the love of his life. Why did Ron always have to hang around them when it was obvious that he wanted to be alone with Hermione, the most perfect being in the universe, and snog her sensless? After spending a lot of time wondering about how to do it, Harry simply asks if he could have a word. _In private_. Ron would normaly be mad about it, or confused at the very least, but he understood everything and went off to snog his girl-friend, Luna.

"Hermione, I love you!" he said, and started the long and dull speech about how flowers should start to grow in her shoes, and the snow melt at her gaze because she is the most perfect being in the universe. When he finally shut up she told him that she loves him to and they snogged each other senseless. And then, they rode off into the sunset. They accidentally killed Voldemort, along the way, but nobody really noticed that.

* * *

Harry Potter were in love with the most perfect being in the universe. Her bright red hair reminded him of his mothers, and her bright brown eyes made him want to melt down or do anything she told him to. He was so much in love he thought his feet would catch fire and send him into space while singing 'Ginerva Molly Weasley' at the top of his voice. He didn't really know why he wanted to use all her names, but it was a longer phrase to sing anyway. And he would pick her flowers from Jupiter, and rearrange all the stars to spell her name. He also planned on buying her the moon, but it wasn't for sale.

Harry thought about how he was supposed to tell his love, the light of his life that she was the light of his life, his one true love for ever and ever and ever. Why did Ron always have to hang with him when he wanted to tell his sister, the light of his life, about his feelings about her? Finally, Ron got to his senses and left Harry to go snog his girlfriend, Hermoine.

"Ginny, I love you!" Harry exclaimed at the top of his voice in the middle of quiddich practise. Luckily, all the other members of the team had gone off snogging their sweethearts and made it possible for Ginny to shout that she loved him back. Harry started to stutter at this, but Ginny, the light of his life, flew over to him and they snogged in midair. After that, they ran to get hold of Ron and Hermione to tell them the big news and have a double wedding. Voldymort showed up there, but he got killed and everyone else lived happily ever after.

* * *

Harry Potter was in love with the most perfect being in the universe. The perfect hairstyle was making him melting, and those steel grey eyes gave him goosebumbs. He was so much in love he thougt he was going to do cartwheels all the way over to the Slytheryn table while singing 'All I Want for Christmas is You' at the top of his voice. The name 'Draco Malfoy' also kept popping up in his conversations, for some strange reason. That was really weird, since Malfoy was Harry's nemesis and Harry was definitely not in love with him. Nope, no way, never ever, not at all! Or maybe just a little.

Harry started to wonder how he was supposed to tell his nemesis, arch enemy and sunshine that he loved him. Harry was sure that Malfoy would love him back; he just didn't dare to believe it. Ron and Hermione were always around when they met Malfoy in the halls and they always wanted to hex him and didn't give Harry and time with him alone. Finally, one day Harry met Malfoy by himself. Ron and Hermione had found out, that they were perfect for each other and gone off snogging, and he didn't care about why Malfoy was alone.

"Malfoy, I love you!" he said desperately and started to give all kinds of reasons for why they should be together. Malfoy only pretended to listen, and when it was his turn he started to snog Harry. Harry didn't want to brake apart, but they were surprised by Ron and Hermione. In some weird way, both couples had gone in to the Room of Requirement and neither was wearing much clothes. They agreed to ignore each other and never speak about it again in their entire lives, and after graduating from Hogwarts Malfoy came with Harry and they killed Voldemort together.

* * *

Harry Potter was in love with the most perfect being in the univers. The way that once sandy-brown hair, now more like grey, fell into his weary eyes made Harry's stomach do somersaults. Harry was so much in love he feared that if he started to feel one more emotion his heart would ruin over and make it obvious to everyone that he was in love. That would really be a bad thing, since Harry wanted everyone to believe that he was a rock-solid hero who didn't have any faults and spent all his time plotting to kill Voldemort. Yeah right.

Harry spent a lot of time wondering how he was supposed to tell Remus John Lupin, his fathers and Sirius's best friend, that he loved him. One of the problems was that Remus was about twenty years older than Harry and had been to school with his parents. Some people might find that weird, but Harry thought it was natural to be attracted to men more than twice your age with an incurable decease that made him want to kill every human being, in his path. Harry finally got drunk and courageous, and went to talk to Lupin.

"Remus, ailov ju!" he slurred, and Remus miraculous understood what Harry meant. He started to talk about all the things that would be in the way of having a relationship with Harry, being a sensible adult and all, but he soon realized he couldn't resist Harry's emerald green eyes and started to snog him senseless in stead. Some people might get freaked out at seeing a couple like that, but all Harry's friends understood that it was for the best in some way, and killed Voldemort.

* * *

Harry Potter was in love with the most perfect being in the whole universe. When he looked at those blue and dark eyes under that very smooth black and blonde hair, his heart simply melted away to butter. He was so much in love that he started every day with writing a different love ballad, and all of them had the title "Parvati Lavender Padma Brown Patil, the love of my life".

Harry thought about her all the time, and couldn't get her out of his mind. All he ever wonder was if she felt the same way about him. He never stopped wondering how he was supposed to tell her how much he loved her. There was always the risk that she would reject her. Or maybe not. He was, after al, the famous Harry Potter and no girl alive could possibly withstand the charms of his smile and emerald green eyes. Encouraged by this, he went over to her in a corner of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Parvati Lavender Padma, I love you", he said convincingly as he pulled out a huge bouquet of perfect red roses. Without waiting for an answer, he started to snog her. Why shouldn't he? He was the famous Harry Potter; no girl could possibly withstand the charms of his smile and emerald green eyes. After a few hours of perfect snogging, they decided to go somewhere else and get laid. Voldemort just happened to be there, and they had to kill him before they could get some. After that, they lived happily ever after.

* * *

Harry Potter was in love with the most perfect being in the universe. The only problem was, she didn't know he existed. Or, of course she knew who he was, he was the famous Harry Potter after all, but she didn't really notice him. Harry loved her so much that he thought his hair would become silky if she touched it. When he looked into those dark brown eyes and stared at the way her black silky hair flowed in the gentle breeze, he thought he had died and come to heaven.

Harry didn't think abut anything other that her. She was perfect. He didn't know her very well, but he knew that he loved her and that was all he really needed to know, you know. He didn't know how to tell her that he loved her, that Cho Chang was the only girl for him, but in one glorious stroke of inspiration the idea came to him; he could take her to the Room of Requirement and tell her that he loved her!

"Cho, I love you," he said a little shyly, but then they were interrupted by Voldemort, who wanted to kill Harry again. Cho looked very sternly at him, and Voldemort died. Well, I guess that proves that looks _can_ kill, after all. Cho didn't say anything, she really wasn't much of a talker, but he showed Harry her affections by throwing herself at him and snogging him senseless. Then Cho got pregnant, Harry married her, it showed that it wasn't his child after all but Cedric's (Cedric had returned from the dead, unknown how), Harry didn't care, they lived happily ever after and their children became very pretty.

* * *

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived and the Chosen One, was in love with the most perfect being in the entire universe. Her enormous blue eyes and dirty blonde hair just looked stunning along with her butterbeer cork necklace and radish earrings. He loved her so much that he would have gone to Sweden with her and find the Crumple-Horned Sno-Cat.

All he ever thought about was Luna Lovegood and how he was going to tell her about his feelings. He didn't know if she would love him back or not, but he had to get his feelings out once and for all. He didn't know how he was going to let her know, but he had to do it soon or he would explode with love. He decided to tell her by the lake in the full moon, when he had walked down there to dream about Luna. It just so happened that she was sitting there at midnight, nobody knew why. Maybe it was just another one of her oddities that Harry loved so much.

"Luna, I love you", he said when he sat down beside her. She gazed dreamily up at him, and Harry saw Voldemort reflected in her enormous eyes. Fortunately, Voldemort tripped and broke his neck. Luna celebrated by snogging Harry in ways he didn't think was possible. They later discovered a Crumple-Horned Sno-Cat in Sweden, and lived happily ever after.

* * *

Harry Potter was in huge problems. Enormous problems, to be more precise. He had to hunt down and kill Lord Voldemort, the evil and bad and wicked and ugly and mean Lord Voldemort, the REALLY BAD GUY, to put it short. That wouldn't be too difficult if it hadn't for the fact that Harry was in love with him. He didn't know why, but when those scarlet-red eyes looked at him in that extremely evil way, Harry felt like he would do cartwheel all around Voldemort, or Voldie as he liked to call him.

Harry didn't know how he was going to tell Voldie that he loved him. For one thing, Harry couldn't decide where and when they were going to meet. Voldie would probably just laugh at him before killing him if he said that he loved him, but Harry couldn't care less. On the next time they met, Harry decided to tell Voldie about it.

"Lord Voldemort, I love you", Harry panted after another painful encounter with the Crucatius Curse, and looked for signs of amusement in Voldie's eyes. In stead, Voldie raised his wand and did a powerful curse that blinded Harry momentarily. When he could see again, all the evil dudes had died and Voldie once again looked like he had done when he was sixteen. Harry had overcome the Dark Lord with love, and he and Tom Marvolo Riddle lived happily ever after.

* * *

Harry Potter was in love with the most perfect being in the universe. He didn't know her very well, since she/he was an exchange student from America/Uzbekistan/Finnmark/insert other country here. She/He was perfect in every way possible, and her/his name was Mary Sue/Gary Stue/John/Sally/OC.

All Harry ever thought about, was OC and how he wanted to snog him/her senseless. He wanted to proclaim his love, and did so.

"I love you", Harry said, and since OC was made for Harry, they instantly got married and had 17 kittens.

**

* * *

Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: all characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, except for the wonderful OC, who belongs to a lot of fan fiction writers all around the globe. No copyright intended.**

Chapter 2- Ron

Ron didnt know what to do. That was a feeling he knew very well, but this time, it didnt come from having to answer a teachers question. His problem was sitting in a cosy chair, reading one of the thickest books Ron had ever seen. The girls mane of brown hair barely was visible over the top of the chair, but Ron knew his Hermoine when he saw her. The love of his live.

Ron testet his voice before he startet to speak. "Hermione, theres something Ive got to tell you," he startet, but had to stop speaking. The girl in the chair had just gotten out of it, and she was more beautifull than ever. With full lips, gigantik hacel eyes and boobs so big youll never understant how she could balance, she licket her quill seductively and gave him a quizzical look. "The whole Lavender-thing was a mistake. Come on, lets go get some!"

Hermione instantly agreed, and the two of them fount an empty classroom. Afterwards, they movet to Timbuktuu and got 5 boys and 11 girls and 7 cats, all living in perfect harmony, fo course. They didnt ever get to know what happenet to Harry and Voldermort, but they didnt care very much because it wasnt important to the plot of the story.

* * *

ron didn't know what to do. he was very familiar with the feeling, but it didn't make it any more comfortable to know that you didn't know. if you know. his major problem this time wasn't a unwritten essay for the next potions class, but rather a girl. the girl, to be precise. luna lovegood had inhabited his brains for good. she was the love of his life. and it just so happened that she was sitting next to his chair in the gryffindoor common room. witch should be impossible, but it wasn't for luna, the love of ron's life.

ron cleared his throat before starting to speak. "luna, there's something you need to know," he said, but stopped the moment luna looked at him. her enourmus dreamy eyes seemed ready to swallow him, and a coy smile played her full and fantastic lips. "i think i love you. will you snog me now?"

it didn't take luna long to agree, and after 2 weeks, the couple moved to iceland. nobody knows why, they just did it anyway. neither really cared about what happened to harry, but they knew they didn't need to worry about him. hermiown would take care of him, so ron and luna could get married and have lots of sex and babys.

* * *

Ron didn't know what to do because he was so in love with this girl and he had broken up with her for some stupid reason and now he wanted her back and he didn't know how he would do it and it really made him frustrated because he really genuinely loved Lavender Brown because she was hot and perfect and not a snobby know it all like Hermione was because Ron really thought that was a turn off even though he had been flirting with Hermione for many years but that didn't really mean anything to him because he loved Lavender more than anything else he could possibly think of and he wanted her to be his forever and ever and he didn't want to even look at Hermione because he thought she was ugly.

Ron didn't really think about what he was going to say to Lavender because he didn't really need to do that because he loved her and he could talk to her about everything and when he told her that he loved her and not that ugly girl Hermione she just totally snogged him and dragged him in to an empty classroom and did many things with him that Ron would never forget because it was great and Lavender was brilliant and the love of his life and nothing like that ugly girl Hermione who always acted as if Ron had did something stupid and Lavender was nothing like that so ha!

Lavender and Ron moved to the Caribbean alone because the Caribbean is hot and warn and as far away from that tramp Hermione as they could come and they really helped Harry kill off Voldemort in fact they did it themselves and Hermione didn't help at all because she couldn't figure anything out because she was so ugly and she died because she got her filthy hair in her mouth and Ron and Lavender lived happily ever after.

* * *

Ron didn't know what to do. The feelyng was one he was very familyar with, having felt it in every practical class he had ever attended. Every teoretikal one, for that sake. He was head over heels in love with some one, but not just any one. The only enourmous problem was that his some one already was dating some one else. Ron's babysister, to be precise. Ron loved Harry Potter. Sharing a dorm for six years and spendyng every holy day together does some thing to a man, you know…

Ron desided he should tell Harry about his feelyngs of tRue Love for him after a Qwiddich practise, because then he could tell Harry when they were showeryng, and nothing could be more romantic than that. In the steamy shower-room, Ron opened his mouth and said the words "Harri, I think I love you!" Harry's first reaction was shokh and disgusth, but he thougth better off it and they had a wonderfull shagg in the shower-room, completely alone of coursed because all the other ones on the team were girls.

Voldmort, his timing as excellent as ever, soon showd his ugli face in the shower-room, but he slipped on Ron's Keeper Glowes before he could do anything and unfortunately Voldy broke his neck. Soon, Harru and Rom were joyned by the girls on the Qwidditch team, who wanted to celebrate the down fall of Voldmoert. Realizing that the best way to do so was to have a long and extremely nakkid shower with Hatty and Ron, they did so, and every body lived happili ever after.

* * *

Ron didn't know what to do, in case you didn't guess that (A/N: he's just so stupid, you know…). He was so totally obsessed with someone he didn't really know what to do. He wasn't really in love, but he wanted something to be his more than anything else (A/N: stpid and obsessed!). A strange and incestuous thought really, because the something he wanted was his sister Ginny (A/N: O.o). Gorgeous body on that one. Besides, Ron was really desperate after Hermione started dating Harry in stead of him, because Harry was so totally made for Hermione and not Ginny at all, that had just been a terrible mistake. (A/N: Harry and Hermione are sooo going out forevah, lozers!)

Ron slipped in to his baby sisters room in the middle of the night, and started to place his hands where they didn't belong at all (A/N: Like the pervert he is…). Ginny naturally woke up, but didn't think it was weird that her older brother were tuching her where No Man Had Ever Been, Especially Not Harry Because Harry Never Wanted Ginny Anyway. No, Ginny just started to stroke Ron on other places where No Man Had Ever Been, to put it that way. insert shameless brother/sister porn here (A/N: ahahaha, I told you they were going to do _that_ with each other! girly giggle)

Nobody really thought that it was unnatural for Ron and Ginny to have something going on, because nobody else wanted them because they were ugly. Harry and Hermione had a dream wedding, and Ron and Ginny didn't get to be with anybody else for the rest of their lives. (A/N: Because, you know, they're uuugly!)

* * *

Ron didn't know what to do. God to know your own felings, eh? He was so in love with a gorgeous and fantastic and wonderful and beautiful woman, who by the way was a lo older than him but that didn't mean anything at al, you know, but she didn't notise him at al. She had ben enganed with his older brother, who unfortunately died while watering plants for the purpose of this story. Ron just knew that Fluer was his dream firl, and that they were a match made in heaven.

Ron told Fluer about his felings for her as son as posible, and Fluer told him that she lowed him to. They started sniging, and everybody thought it was great that both of them had found somebody new.

The hapy couple had a double weding with Hairy and Hermione, and everybody lived happily ever after.

* * *

Ron didn't know what to do. He was very unsurprized by this, sinse it was e feeling he had gotten used to after attending Hogswart in 6 years. The surprizing part of the deal was the reason for Rons confusedness. He was utterly and completelt head over heels in love with Nymphadora Tonks. Even though she was somewhat older than him, he felt that they had a spesial connection with her. they were both as clumsyas nobody else, and they wete both completelt ununderstood by their friends and family.

Ron didn't think much about what he was going to tell his new love about his feelings for her; after all, we're trying to keep him fairly in character and Ron's never been one of the planet's greater thinkers. One day, he just told her that he loved her and wanted to marry her and have lots of babies and a small dog. Tonks didn't laugh at it at all, but instantly swiched her hair to be Weasley-red and went to hold Ron's hand, sinse that is what Tonks do when she's got a boyfriend. Holding hands totally means a relationship!

Tonks and Ron got married together with Bill and Fleur, even though Ron wasn't of age yet and they had just been dating for a few days. Everybody thought it was perfect, because then Hermione could marry Victor Krum and everybody got to be happy in the end. (By the way, Harry and Ginny got married too and killed Voldimort with ther supernatural Loove!)

* * *

Ron didn't know what to do. It wasn't the confusedness he was used to have during school lessons and such; this was much deeoer and a lot more agonizing than that. Ron as sure that he was in love, and he knew who he was in love woth. The problem was to get Cho Chang, the person he loved with all of his heart despite the fact that he had only talked to her once and that only to criticise her for her choise of Quiddich team, to love him back, or even notice him as something more than her ex-boyfriend Harry Potter's rather stupid sidekick friend.

Ron soon decided that he had to tell Cho about his feelings for her. one day, he just walked over to the Rawenclaw table to talk to her. We're all just going to ignore the fact that Cho would have left school by now, sinse that is far more convenient for the author, and he/she doesn't want to change her wonderful plot. Anyway, Ron went over to Cho and confessed his true and deepfelt feelings for her. Naturally, Cho and Ron started snogging right there. Because people do that with total strangers all the time. Really, they do!

Anyway. Ron and Cho had a wonderful and unbelievably great edding, and Harry thought it was great that his best friend was marrying his ex-girlfriend. Especially because Harry knew that Cho was stable and reliable. They lived happily ever after, Harry got killed but nobody rerally cared about that exept for the unfortunate few who did, and Voldemort became Minister for Magic.

* * *

Ron didn't know what to do. His girlfriend, Hermione, had run off with Draco Malfoy because he was a lot hotter than Ron, and Ron knew he was supposed to be feeling depressed. In stead, Ron was in love again, this thime with a wonderful exchange student/new teacher/person from another house/the muggle girl in the card shop/ insert other profession here. He/She was the most wonderful thing to ever walk on two legs (or three, if you're in to that sort of thing), and Ron loved him/her/it with all of his heart.

He soon desided to tell Cassandra/Merope/Tom/Michael/Martin/Mel/Mary/James Henry Percival John Hamish/ other name about his feelings. He/she stopped Ron before he could say anything, and snogged him senseless.

They got married and had lots of doggies, because Cassandra/Merope/Tom/Michael/Martin/Mel/Mary/James Henry Percival John Hamish/ other name didn't want to havw kids and didn't like cats. Everybody was happy, and nobody cared about Harry or Voldermørt anymore.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
